ToD with Elgang
by girl-chan2
Summary: saya sebagai Author baru akan bermain ToD bareng Elgang. kirimkan ToD kalian ke Review! saya tunggu, ya! (Sekuel menyusul)
1. Prolog

Me: "Halo, saya balik lagi!"

Cowboy: "Fic-mu yang 'Nyotalia School and Pallarel Nyotalia School' saja baru dua chapter! Kenapa buat fic baru lagi?"

Me: "Suka-suka dong! Lagian, ini fic pertama di fandom ini!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Terserah lu aja, deh!"

Me: "Di fic ini, kita main ToD bareng Elgang, biar seru!"

Cowboy: "Sampaikan ToD kalian di Review! Girl-chan tunggu, lho!"

Me: "Lo pinter juga!"

Cowboy: "Lo mau protes?" *ngeluarin Revolver.*

Me: *langsung kabur.*

* * *

Review, please?


	2. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 1

Me: "Halo, saya kembali lagi! Wah, ada yang nge-Review, nih!"

Cowboy: "Bagaimana kalau kita panggilin para Elgang ke sini buat lakuin ToD?"

Me: "Itu baru OC-ku yang pinter! Panggilin mereka!"

Cowboy: "Oke!" *men-summon para Elgang!*

Me: "Kita mulai ToD-nya!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG! Fic ini punya Girl-chan!

Warning: Gaje, OOC, OC nyangkut, nista, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mari menistakan Elgang! XD **(*dihajar Elgang.*) **bagian 1**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

Aku menyuruh Cowboy memanggil para Elgang untuk melakuin ToD yang dikirim para Reader.

"Cowboy! Bacain ini!" perintahku sambil memberi sebuah surat kepada OC kepercayaanku.

"Oke!" Cowboy mengambil surat dari tanganku. "Dari Natsu Michaelis!"

**Natsu Michaelis**

**Nyatain Perasaan elsword ke rena**

"Menarik!" kataku. "Els, lakuin Dare itu, oke?"

Kulihat si Els agak merinding. Apa dia gugup atau takut dibunuh Aisha?

"Els, kukasih tau sesuatu! Kayaknya kau perlu dengerin lagu Nyo!Carrot and Stick di Youtube!" nasihat Cowboy. Dia mau menasihati Elsword atau mau promosi lagu kesukaanku?

"Baiklah!" Kayaknya Els masih gugup. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Rena. "Rena, aku suka kamu!"

Seketika, Aisha langsung emosi. Untungnya, dia ditahan sama Chung dan Cowboy dan dibawa keluar dengan cara diseret.

"Raven! Kamu yang bacain surat berikutnya!" perintahku pada Raven.

Raven mengambil sebuah surat secara acak. "Dari Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN!"

**Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN**

**Truth For Elesis: Pandangan Lo ke Ara Gimana?**  
**Dare For Elesis: Suruh Yurian Ma Si Ara!**  
**Truth For Eve: Lo manusia Bukan Sih? Gue Bacok juga lo!**  
**Dare For Eve: Coba Senyum ato Gue Sparta ke Sumur!**

"Kayaknya agak mengerikan!" kataku merinding sambil berpikir. 'Dark-kun! Anda ini pyscho, ya?'

"Agak menyebalkan!" jawab Elesis. Kemudian, dia diseret oleh Ara ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

* * *

Me: "Maaf, Dark-kun! Aku skip dulu di sini karena mengancam Rate-nya!"

Cowboy: "Lo kate Trio Baltic yang diancem sama Russia? Dan gue bener-bener pengen nembak lo kalau lo berani macem-macem sama BakAuthor!" *ngeluarin Revolver.*

Me: *jawdrop.* "Dan buat Arch Demonic Aggressor, anda aja bingung apalagi saya yang buat akun ini! OH iya, anda mau mengunjungi fic saya yang lain yang judulnya 'Nyotalia School and Pallarel Nyotalia School'?" *promosi alert.*

Cowboy: "Dasar Author payah! Dia malah promosi!" *sweatdrop.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

"Eve! Lo bisa lakuin?" tanya Chung.

"Terserah kalian! Aku sendiri juga bingung, sih!" kata Eve sambil tersenyum. OMG!

"Iya, deh!" kata Cowboy sambil mengambil surat terakhir. "Dari SoullessQueen!"

**SoullessQueen**

**ToD buat Aisha ya :3**  
**Kalo pilih T, T nya "siapa yg aisha suka di elsearch party?" gitu aja deh**  
**Kalo pilih D, Aisha harus tidur sama elsword :v huhahahaha *ketawanista* /Huwat**

"Agak menggelikan!" komentar Cowboy dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Lo suka sama seseorang, ya?" tanyaku jahil. Dia hanya menggeleng dengan muka merah. Dasar Tsundere!

"Siapa, ya?" Aisha malah kepo sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tau!"

"Kayaknya menarik, nih!" Els langsung membawa Aisha ke kamar untuk tidur bersama.

"Sampai kapan mereka melakukan begitu?" tanya Cowboy.

"Sampai ada Review berikutnya!" jawabku. "Dengerin lagu Hetalia, ah!"

Para Elgang (min Els dan Aisha) dan Cowboy hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Me: "Maaf kalau OOC atau jawabannya nggak sesuai harapan! Saya membuat ini untuk hiburan semata!"

Cowboy: "Review, please?"


	3. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 2

Me: "Update 2 Chapter sekaligus!"

Cowboy: "Tumben!"

Me: "Dan ini agak singkat karena ada Review baru yang masuk!"

Cowboy: "LAIN KALI PERIKSA KOTAK REVIEW-NYA YANG BENER! JANGAN LANGSUNG DI-UPDATE!" *menembak Girl-chan secara membabi buta.*

Me: "Sorry!" *langsung kabur.*

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya!

Disclaimer Tambahan: Cowboy milikku dan Ieyasu milik Capcom.

Warning Tambahan: mungkin ada promosi dadakan dan beberapa chara atau fandom lain yang nggak dijelasin di Warning chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 2**

* * *

Normal POV

"Girl-chan! Ada surat baru, nih!" kata Ieyasu sambil membaca sebuah surat. "Dari Dark-knight219!"

**Dark-knight219**

**Dari Dark-Knight **  
**D untuk Raven: Nyatakan perasaanmu ke Ara didepan mata Rena.**  
**T untuk Elsword: Sejauh mana cintamu ke Aisha?**

**Dari Alex**  
**T untuk Add: bagaimana perasaan mu kepada Ara?**  
**D untuk Rena: salto selama 30 menit sambil bilang 'wow'**

"Boleh juga!" kata Girl-chan. "Kita mulai dari Truth!"

"Add, perasaanmu ke Ara gimana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kayak Iceland yang mencintai Puffin-nya!" jawab Add.

'Masa Ara disamain dengan burung?' pikir para anggota Elgang cowok (min Add).

"Els?" Cowboy melirik Elsword. Dia melempar kertas yang berisikan tulisannya ke Cowboy. Sejak kapan dia jadi kayak Kotaro?

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Chung.

"Tulisannya, 'Sejauh jarak Inggris ke Amerika'! HAH?! LO KATE KITA LAGI NGOMONGIN PAIRING USUK?!" pekik Cowboy. Ternyata selain Tsundere, dia juga Fudanshi!

* * *

Cowboy: *gampar Girl-chan pake kapak Denmark (?).* "Sejak kapan gue Fudanshi?"

Me: "Sejak lo bilang 'ngomongin pairing USUK'!" *langsung kabur sebelum digampar lagi.*

* * *

"Raven?" Ieyasu melirik Raven. Tapi dia udah menghilang. "Dia ternyata udah kabur!"

"Kita ganti Dare-nya!" kata Girl-chan. "Cowboy! Lo nyanyiin sebuah lagu!"

"Bebas kan?" tanya Cowboy. Girl-chan hanya mengangguk.

_Migi te ni wa ALE Hidari te ni wa FISH & CHIPS! _

_ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO PAREDO! _

_Miwaku no sekai e LET'S GO! _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu go _

_Norinori na ongaku de zekkouchou! _

_Kurosu mittsu awasatte, UNION FLAG _

_Itsumo shinshi na ore sa He-ta-li-a _

_"MASTER! MIX NUTS hitotsu! _

_Omaera, kyou wa omou zonbun tanoshinde ike yo!" _

_ALE nonde NUTS kutte PUB tte GO! Paredo _

_Gakki wo narashite koushin da_

_Minna de seeno de gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa! _

_BASS tantou wa ore Igirisu! _

_"Maa ore ga irukara ongaku ga matomarunda ze." _

_Ishi-zukuri no machinami _

_Utsukushiku hibiku BIG BEN _

_Ima mo mukashi mo kawarazu toki wo kizami tsuzukeru ze _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) Ken-yaku wa kenja no ishi _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) Demo tama niwa abiru hodo LET'S DRINK BEER! _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) Wakiagaru dai-kansei _

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) _

_"Nanda~, BROWNIE, PIXY, _

_Omaera mo kiteta noka. Issho ni tanosimou ze. _

_...Kusuguttai tte, yamero yo, baka～ __" _

_ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO! Paredo _

_MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Norinorina TEMPO de dai-oudan! _

_Asu e tsuzuiteku MAGICAL CARNIVAL _

_"Orenchi no mahou wo mikubin'na yo!" _

_Kurosu mittsu awasatte UNION FLAG! _

_UNICORN mo tomodachi sa, HETALIA! _

_"Aa, omae mo asobi ni kite kuretanda. Genki dattaka? _

_Minna ni kakomarete nomeru nante saikou daze. _

_MASTER, ALE mou ippai!_"

"Lumayan!" puji Rena terhadap lagu 'Hatafutte Parade England' yang dinyanyikan Cowboy. Kemudian, dia langsung salto. "Wow! Wow! Wow!"

**-30 menit kemudian-**

"50 salto!" hitung Eve. Sementara Rena udah pingsan duluan.

* * *

Me: "Maaf ya kalau jadinya kayak gini! Oh iya, kalian juga bisa ngasih ToD buat saya dan Cowboy!"

Cowboy: "LO MAU NISTAIN GUE JUGA?!" *ngeluarin Revolver.*

Me: *kabur sebelum ditembak.*

Ieyasu: *sweatdrop.* "Review kudasai, ne?"


	4. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 3

Me: "Aku kembali lagi!" *ditimpuk Revolver.*

Cowboy: "Langsung aja napa!"

Me: "Iya, deh! Lo yang jangan merajuk mulu!"

Cowboy: *terdiam.*

Me: "Daripada kelamaan, langsung mulai saja! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama kecuali jika OC ku minta gaji! (Cowboy: "WOI!")

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 3**

* * *

**Cowboy POV:**

"Girl-chan! Apa ini perlu dibalas?" tanyaku sambil membawa setumpuk surat.

"Oh iya! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku!" jawab Girl-chan sambil membaca sebuah surat. "Hm, dari Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN!"

**Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN**

**Oke ToDnya Nih**  
**Truth For Raven: Kalo Lo dalam Keadaan Bahaya Dan Rena ma Ara Dalam Bahaya lu pilih siapa buat di selemetin**  
**Dare For Raven: Garuk Pala lo pake tangan Nasod Lo!**  
**Truth For Chung: Lo laki ato cewek?**  
**Dare For Chung: Crossdresser Selama 2 chapter**

"Ini gila!" komentarku saat mendengar Girl-chan membaca surat itu. "Mending gue terjun dari Big Ben aja kalau begitu jadinya!"

"Mungkin keduanya!" jawab Raven singkat sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan Nasod-nya. Hebat juga dia!

"Kalau harus memilih salah satu akan bikin stress!" komentar Girl-chan.

"BakAuthor! Kayaknya Chung kabur!" kataku saat membaca sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan Chung di kursi tempat Chung duduk sebelumnya.

**Siapapun yang berminat, tolong gantikan aku ya! -Chung-**

"Baiklah! Kita ganti Dare-nya!" kata Girl-chan. "Para cowok nyanyi lagu Nordic Five!"

"Tapi kan kurang dua orang!" kata Add. Benar juga! Yang cowok di sini hanya aku, Add, dan Raven. Elsword dan Chung udah kabur entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan terlihat dua orang cowok yang sangat kukenal.

"Kalian sudah datang ternyata!" kata Girl-chan. "Apa kabar, Thundy, Musket?"

"Bisakah kita mulai?" tanya Thundy.

"Sekarang aja, deh!" saranku.

* * *

Me: "Kita pake kode seperti ini!"

**Iceland: Thundy**

**Norway: Cowboy**

**Denmark: Add**

**Sweden: Raven**

**Finland: Musket**

Me: "Maaf kalau ada bagian lagu yang salah! Lirik lagunya ngambil dari Hetalia Wikipedia!"

Cowboy: "Selamat menikmati lagunya!"

* * *

_**Denmark:** "Ora minna hokuou kara genki wo todoke ppe "_  
_ **Iceland:** "AISURANDO"_  
_ **Norway:** "NORUWEE"_  
_ **Denmark:** "DENMAAKU"_  
_ **Sweden:** "SUWEEDEN"_  
_ **Finland:** "boku, FINRANDO"_  
_ **Sweden:** "N?"_  
_ **Finland:** "Ohyaaaa!"_

_**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ **Iceland:** Ho-_  
_ **Norway:** ku-_  
_ **Sweden:** o-_  
_ **Finland:** u_  
_ **Denmark:** FAIBU!_  
_ (**Norway:** Anko yakamashii)_  
_ (**Denmark:** Soukai?!)_

_**Denmark:** "Yatto orera no deban dakara yo, koko wa kaggo yoku kime ppe "_  
_ **Finland:** "Sou desu nee, bokura zutto tanoshimi ni shiteitan desu yo. Nee, Su-san "_  
_ **Sweden:** "...N. Chitto...mittagu nee"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Boku, kono aida no kyoku de, PAFIN ni hobo nottorareta kara. Kyou wa oite kita."_  
_ **Finland:** "Eeeee."_  
_ **Norway:** "Tega...nande anko to issho nano sa?"_  
_ **Denmark:** "Yosshi iku be"_

_**Iceland:** Kyou mo shizen ga yondeiru_  
_ **Iceland and Finland:** Bokutachi youroppa no kitagawa tantou_  
_ (**Denmark:** Tantou dabe!)_  
_ **Sweden:** Taiyou wa nobottekuruge jjomo_  
_ **Denmark and Sweden:** Tamani shizumanai kotomoaru_  
_ (**Norway:** Byakuya tteiunzu.)_

_**Norway:** Moshimo anata ga komattara_  
_ **Iceland and Finland:** Itsudemo yonde-_  
_ **Iceland:** -kudasai_  
_ **Finland:** kudasai ne._

_**All:** Sabishii toki wa soba ni ite!_  
_ (**Norway:** Izzumo isshodabesa.)_  
_ **All:** Kurushii toki wa wakachiau!_  
_ (**Iceland:** Boku de ii?)_  
_ **All:** Kanashii toki wa yakezake!_  
_ (**Denmark:** Yosshi nonbe )_  
_ **Denmark:** Hore dandan genki ni nattekuppeyo!_

_**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ **Iceland:** Ho-_  
_ **Norway:** ku-_  
_ **Sweden:** o-_  
_ **Finland:** u_  
_ **Denmark:** FAIBU!_  
_ (**Norway:** Anko uzai)_

_**Norway:** "Oi, oniichan ttsu yakusoku, mada hatasutenee beya"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai"_  
_ **Sweden:** "In de ne?"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Chotto SUVI"_  
_ **Finland:** "Ii naa boku mo oniichan tte yobarete mitai desu"_  
_ **Denmark:** "Nanda omeera maada sore yatten no ke?"_  
_ **Norway:** "Oniichan"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Shiranai"_  
_ **Norway:** "Oniichan"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Iwanai"_  
_ **Norway:** "Oneechan"_  
_ **Iceland:** "Imi wakannai"_  
_ **Denmark:** "Oi, hajima ppe yo "_

_**Denmark:** Feroushotou, Guriinrando_  
_ **Denmark and Finland:** Oorandoshotou mo nakama -_  
_ **Denmark:** dabbe -_  
_ **Finland:** desu yo_  
_ (**Sweden:** Eena.)_  
_ **Iceland:** Hyouga ni yoru shinshoku ni yotte_  
_ **Iceland and Sweden:** Dekita gizagiza no irie_  
_ (**Norway:** Fiyorudo tteiunzu.)_

_**Norway:** Moshimo anata ga mayottara_  
_ **Denmark and Sweden:** Itsudemo dokodemo,_  
_ **Denmark:** yonbeyo!_  
_ **Sweden:** uchi ni ko._

_**All:** Nichiyoudaiku de komattara_  
_ (**Sweden:** Tsukutteyanbe…)_  
_ **All:** Petto no namae nayandara_  
_ (**Finland:** Boku ga tsukemasu )_  
_ **All:** Mono ga urenai sono toki wa_  
_ (**Denmark:** Ore no deban dappee )_  
_ **Iceland:** Nee -_  
_ (**Finland:** Ehe ) -_  
_ **All:** bokutachi no miryoku tsutawatta?_

_**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!_  
_ **Iceland:** Ho-_  
_ **Norway:** ku-_  
_ **Sweden:** o-_  
_ **Finland:** u_  
_ **Denmark:** FAIBU!_  
_ **All:** Faibu!_

"Kita baca surat berikutnya!" kata Girl-chan sambil sebuah surat. "Dari PhiRadian!"

**PhiRadian**

**aku! aku mau ngasih dare. **  
**dare nya.. umm.. tadi apa ya.. ah! Aku minta rena ma raven jadi figur ibu dan ayah buat elgang dalam 2 chapter kedepan!**  
**.. itu juga, kalo boleh..**

"Aku kagak yakin!" komentarku agak mual.

"Terserah kalian!" kata Rena dengan penuh aura keibuan.

"Mending gue nyemplung aja, deh!" kata Elsword yang muncul entah darimana.

Akhirnya, kedua orang yang di-Dare (Rena dan Raven) menjadi contoh orang tua bagi Elgang. Kayaknya aku perlu manggil Ambulans! Soalnya, para anggota Elgang yang lain udah pada muntah di tempat (kecuali Chung yang masih ngilang).

* * *

Marukaite Chikyuu England yang dinyanyikan oleh Cowboy

_Na na DADDY, RAM-shu wo choudai _

_Na Na MUMMY, Na na MUMMY _

_Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Ore IGIRISU _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Jitto mite chikyuu _

_Hyotto shite chikyuu _

_Ore IGIRISU _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_TUBE wa noru enpitsu da _

_IGIRISU! _

_("Minna ore ga tukutta meshi wo mazui tte iu kedo, _

_are wa wazato nan'dakara na!") _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Ore IGIRISU _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Hatto shite chikyuu _

_Funzori kaette chikyuu _

_Ore IGIRISU _

_Oobun chikazukeba _

_Kaoru shiawase no RECIPE _

_("Hiniku wa kakushiaji sa") _

_Hadasamui fuyu ni mankai da _

_FIREWORKS! _

_Hei hei BROTHER, koucha wo choudai _

_tsude ni SISTER, irete kurenai ka _

_Oi oi GRANDPA, heiwa ga ichiban _

_Hai hai BABY (Nanika ga miemashu) _

_Naa naa DADDY GIN mo nomitai na _

_Naa naa Mummy, naa naa Mummy _

_Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda _

_TATTOO ga uzuku ZE. _

_Atsui roku-gen! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Ore IGIRISU _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_Otonari-san wa yuurei da _

_IGIRISU! _

_Aa sekaijuu ni _

_Nemuru shiawase no Recipe _

_Kyou no unsei mo saikou da _

_Makenai ze!_

* * *

Me: "Makin ngaco!"

Cowboy: "Memang itu ciri khas-mu!"

Me: "Diem lo!" *ngelempar doujin USUK.*

Cowboy: *nangkep doujin lemparan Girl-chan.* "Lo lemparin gue doujin USUK?"

Me: "Kenapa? Puas lo?"

Cowboy: "Ya udah!" *pergi dengan membawa doujin USUK.*

Me: "Review, please?"


	5. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 4

Me: "Kembali lagi!" *disumpel kue buatan Cowboy dan tepar.*

Cowboy: "Selamat membaca, Reader!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

Tambahan: Lagu-lagu yang disebutkan bukan punyaku!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 4**

* * *

Normal POV

"Kita langsung balas surat!" kata Girl-chan sambil menaruh setumpuk surat.

"Hm," Cowboy mengambil sebuah surat. "Dari Natsu Michaelis!"

**Natsu Michaelis**

**Turth For Elsword : jika kau dan Rena Wedding punya anak Nama nya Lily Perasaan lu Gmana**

**Truth For Rena : Lu beneran gak suka ama Elboy? Kalo gak kenapa**

**Dare buat Ara : Pake Costum GA 2 Chapter :v**

**Dare buat Raven,ELS,Chung,ADD : nyanyi boyban SM#SH :v sambil joget**

"Oke! Itu agak aneh!" komentar Raven.

"Merasa agak alergi!" kata Elsword lemah selemah Canada dilamar Prussia.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Cowboy: *ngeplak kepala Girl-chan pake AK-47 Vash (?).* "Yang serius menulisnya, BakAuthor! Lo kate kita lagi ngomongin pairing PruCan?!"

Me: "Maaf!" *mengusap kepala.* "Oh iya, lo dicariin sama Vash! Katanya lo nyolong senjatanya!"

Cowboy: *langsung kabur membawa AK-47 Vash.*

Vash: "MANA OC SIALAN LO ITU, BAKAUTHOR?! BIAR GUE DOR!" *ngeluarin AK-47 (lho?).*

Me: "Udah kabur! Oh iya, tu AK-47 dapet darimana? Punya lo kan dibawa Cowboy!"

Vash: "Cadangan!"

Me: "Oh! Lo mau temenin gue di chapter depan?"

Vash: "Boleh saja! Tapi kalau menyebalkan, gue dor lo!" *ngancungin AK-47 ke arah Girl-chan.*

Me: *menelah ludah.* "Baiklah!"

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

"Baiklah! Aku memang tidak suka!" kata Rena. "Karena dia agak menyebalkan!"

"GA itu apa, ya?" tanya Ara. Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng.

"Daripada ambil pusing, mending kita cari Dare baru!" kata Girl-chan. "Cariin tanduk banteng buat gue di Spanyol!"

"Baiklah!" Ara langsung pergi dari tempatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendapatkan tanduk banteng tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Ara!" kata Girl-chan.

"Karena BakAuthor nggak tau lagu SM#SH, dia akan menggantinya dengan lagu lain!" kata Cowboy. "Lagu apaan, BakAuthor?"

"Lagu United Nations Star!" jawab Girl-chan. "Cowboy jadi England dan kalian berempat bisa milih antara America, France, Russia, dan China!"

Akhirnya para Elgang cowok menentukan pilihan mereka. Els milih America, Raven milih Russia, Chung milih China, dan Add milih France. Setelah itu, mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_Atsumae chaeba rengou!_  
_Barabara datte rengou!_  
_America : Yaru toki wa, yaru zo!_  
_Ikioi ni makasete_  
_(Ah!) (Ah!) (Ah!) (Ah!)_  
_(duruffu!)_  
_France : Efferutou kara Ma Cherie, Bonjour!_  
_China : Kousa ni fuka re te Dajahao !_  
_Russia : Kimi ha Matroyoshika, Zudorasutoviche_  
_America : Koko ha Hello daro !_  
_England : "Queen's English de hatsuon shiro yo!" _

_England : Itsudemo shinshi teki na ore da_  
_(America : Nanda to?! Eigo to i.e. ba Amerika eigo da nanda zo!?) _

_China : Jinkou, Menseki_  
_(China : Ichi ban aru, Russia : Ichi ban da) _

_France : Yabo ha sugu deshabaru geijutsu toka wakatteru_  
_America : Ore ga sekai da, sekai ga ore sa!_  
_America : Maa maa minna! Ii tai koto ha kono sai oi toi te!_  
_America : Tama ni ha ongaku de katariat te miru no mo ii n ja nai ka?_  
_America : Dou da? Zanshin darou? Un, waga nagara NICE IDEA! Sasuga ore!_  
_America : Yoosh! Sabi iku zo! _

_Atsumae chaeba rengou!_  
_Barabara datte rengou!_  
_Toriaezu wa rengou!_  
_Hara o saguriat te _

_Uwabe dake ha yuugou_  
_Kyouen shi te yuukou_  
_Tama ni ha mina de kyouchou_  
_Yurugi nai kizuna _

_France : Nante, aru wake nai daro ttaku..._  
_England : Nai, Russia : Da yo ne?_  
_America : Subete wa ore no tamel! _

_America : Janku na sosu ga enerugi_  
_China : Shoku ni watashi ni, makaseru aru!_  
_England : Maa...sono, are da ..._  
_Russia : Ufufu, America : Hanbaga tabete genki da set te!, England : Deru ka! _

_France : Maa maa minasan shoku nitsuite ha ittan oi toite te _

_Te o te o toriat te! _

_America : Hiiteha, ore no tame daro?!_  
_England : Oiii !, France : Oi oi.. _

_Itsumo toori shuugou_  
_Fuman datte shuugou_  
_Torieazu ha shuugou_  
_Honjitsu no gidai ha _

_Moshikashite yuujou_  
_Sorenari ni joujou _

_China : Jissai ha fukyouwaon mo ii toko aru!_  
_America : So ka? Nn..maa komakai koto ha ki ni sun nat te?_  
_England : Daitai sa, nande omae ga mein bokaru nanda yo?_  
_America : Sorya, HERO no shukumei tteiu ka kimi_  
_America : nanka ni makase ran nai tteiu ka sekai ga ore o motome da yo ne?_  
_England : Ah!- Mou damare!_  
_France : Oi oi.. soko no o ni nin san ore no soro o jama shi nai de kure yo?_  
_China : Watashi no dora to taiko ga you aru yo!_  
_China : Minna waka te nai aru ne.._  
_Russia : Ufufufu...kimi mo ne? _

_Atsumae chae rengou!_  
_Barabara datte rengou!_  
_Toriaezu ha rengou!_  
_Hara o saguriat te _

_Uwabe dake ha yuugou_  
_Kyouen shi te yuukou _

_China : Nandakanda...igaito waga tachi umaku it teru aru ne? _

_Tayori ni naru nakama_  
_(Russia : Hontouni sou ka na ?) _

_America : Ore koso Number 1 ! _

_France : Kekkyoku soko ka yo!_  
_England : Baka! Baka!_  
_Russia : Yappari ne ? Ufufu_  
_China : Kekkyoku kou naru aru ne..._  
_America : Ha-! HAHAHAHA !_

"Baiklah!" kata Girl-chan sambil mengambil sebuah surat. "Dari Dark-knight219!"

**Dark-knight219**

**Truth Buat eve: Apakah ente yang membuat tangan nasod raven?**

**Dare buat add: Cium rambut ara selama 10 detik. Dengan hikmat,damai tentram, sejahtera. **

**Truth buat elesis: bagaimana rasanya mengendalikan api?**

**Dare buat Girl-chan: Jambak rambut Rena sampe dia marah.**

**Terakhir dare buat Aisha: menari gangnam style sambil makan pisang.**

Girl-chan langsung tepar setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Girl-chan?" tanya Chung yang melihat Girl-chan pingsan di tempat.

"Sebenarnya bukan!" jawab Eve datar. "Kalau nggak percaya, tanya aja anak buah Nasod King!"

"Entah kenapa perkataanmu kayak seseorang di fandom lain, Eve!" komentar Cowboy agak merinding.

"Itu rahasia!" kata Elesis.

"BakAuthor itu kenapa pingsan?" tanya Cowboy saat melihat Girl-chan pingsan.

"Nggak tau!" jawab para Elgang cuek.

Sementara itu, Add dan Aisha sudah melakukan Dare mereka. Keadaan mereka? Add tepar digampar Ara, sedangkan Aisha muntah setelah selesai nari.

"Dare Girl-chan gimana? Orangnya masih pingsan!" tanya Els prihatin.

"Kita ganti aja Dare-nya!" jawab Cowboy. "Rena! Lo nyanyiin lagu kesukaan Girl-chan!"

"Lagunya apa?" tanya Rena.

"Lo pilih 'Marukaite Chikyuu Poland', 'Hatafutte Parade Turkey', atau 'Excuse Me, I'm Sorry Japan'?" tanya Cowboy.

"Kayaknya pilihan kedua!" kata Rena ragu. Cowboy memberikan lirik lagunya ke Rena dan Rena pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Migite ni wa Avrupa _

_Hidarite ni wa Asya _

_Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO _

_Miwaku no sekai e Hoşgeldiniz _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawarundee chikyuu-gou _

_Ashure mo umakute zekkouchou! _

_Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak _

_Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee _

_Hetalia _

_"Toruko ni wa kokonotsu mo no sekai-isan ga aru ttenda. _

_Ikutsu mo no bunka ga kasanatte orinasu _

_Rekishi teki isan wo minogasu na ttsuu hanashi da yo!" _

_Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO _

_Gakki wo narashite koushin yoo _

_Minna de issei ni gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru yo naa~ _

_ZURUNA wo fuite yan zee ore TORUKO! _

_"Zenryoku de motenasu zee!" _

_Futatsu no tairiku wo tsunagu İstanbul _

_Onsen ga umidasu wata no shiro Pamukkale _

_Şİş Kebabı wo katate ni Kapadokya wo cho choi to an'nai shite yan zee! _

_Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş _

_Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş _

_Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş hakushu wa katate de wa dekinee _

_Haydi gidelim önde,Yoldaş chikara wo awasete saa iki shouten! _

_Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş wakiagaru dai kansei _

_Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş _

_"Fu~, hito shigoto shitara ase kai chimattai, _

_Yo~shi Hamam de nagasu to sukkaa! _

_Furo agari no Rakı wa saikou yoo!" _

_Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO _

_MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu dee _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Ikioi mashite iku zee! Dai oudan _

_Asu e tsuzuite ku Şeker Bayramı _

_"Amai kashi wo morai ni iku ttsuuu~~hanashi yo!" _

_Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak _

_Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee _

_Hetalia _

_"TORUKO meibutsu no DONDORUMA wa nobi~~ru AISU nante yobareteru rashiiga _

_Nande kon'nani nobi~~ru no kattsu to na, _

_nensei ni tonda RAMU no ne wo tsukatta SAARETTO no kona ga haitteru kara nandee! _

_DONDORUMA uri no ojisan no shokunin-gei-teki PAFOOMANSU mo midokoro no hitotsu nanda zei? _

_Ore mo itchou, yatte mikkaa!" _

"Kayaknya sudah cukup!" komentar Cowboy. Sementara Rena udah tepar karena kelelahan bernyanyi.

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa aku jadi kayak penyiksa, ya?" *bingung sendiri.* "Oh iya, Girl-chan membuat omake khusus chapter ini!"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Di Spanyol, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari personifikasi Spain, Antonio Fernandez Cariedo.

"SIAPA YANG MEMOTONG TANDUK BANTENG KESAYANGANKU?!"

**-OMAKE END-**

* * *

Cowboy: "Karena BakAuthor masih tepar, aku akhiri saja! Review, please?"


	6. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 5

Ieyasu: "Kembali lagi di fic Girl-chan!"

Vash: "Lo ngapain di sini?"

Ieyasu: "Gue disuruh nemenin si Author doang! Kalau lo?"

Vash: "Sama!"

Ieyasu: "Oh!"

Cowboy: "Mulai aja apa, BakAuthor! Gue pegel dengerin mereka ngobrol!"

Me: "Oke! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

Tambahan: Ieyasu milik Capcom dan Vash milik Hidekaz Himaruya!

Catatan: Job Elgang di sini semuanya Basic! Jadi, silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri mereka melakukan Dare sesuai dengan Job yang diinginkan dan saya hanya menulis ToD yang dikirim Reader dan balasannya karena leherku agak pegel plus takut diganggu sama anak-anak sewarnet! (Serius! Saya nulis ini di warnet!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 5**

* * *

Normal POV

**Arrow-chan3 (Dari PM)**

**Truth:**  
**Add: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ara dan Eve siap menyetrum anda dengan ubur-ubur beracun? :D**  
**Elsword: Kakek anda itu si tua, immortal, dan aneh Sieghart, bukan? Bener-bener mirip ya... (?) #ditebas**

**Dare:**  
**girl-chan2: Silakan gampar siapa saja :D (HARUS!)**  
**Eve: Tampar Chung coba owo **  
**Chung: Jangan marah sama Eve! Cium saja! :D #slapped**

**Nah, itu saja for now ya? :D**  
**Ganbatte neeeee~ X333333**

"Boleh juga! Tapi lain kali di Review aja, kalau mengganggu tidak apa-apa sih!" saran Girl-chan.

"Pasang penangkal listrik dan penangkal racun!" jawab Add singkat dan nggak masuk akal. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kayaknya iya!" kata Elsword. "Kan kakakku yang mengatakannya!"

Girl-chan langsung menggampar Cowboy, Ieyasu, dan Vash. Yang digampar langsung menghajar Girl-chan dengan Revolver, Tadakatsu (Cowboy: "Aku berani taruhan si Ieyasu yang manggil robot itu!"/Ieyasu: *nyengir.*), dan AK-47.

Eve langsung menampar Chung. Chung berusaha untuk tidak marah dan dia langsung mencium Eve. Tapi dia langsung ditampar lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Nanase Ikumiya**

**well eike rada ngakak sama ini post wkwkwk salam, gue EM nick Nikumi. anyway mau dong—buat Aisha nih. Truth-nya: gantengan LK RS atau IS? Dare-nya: cium pipi IS di depan Elgang termasuk Girl-chan, Ieyasu sama Cowboy.**

"Salam kenal juga!" sapa Girl-chan.

"Ketiganya!" jawab Aisha singkat dan langsung mencium Elsword. Keadaan yang lain? Add dan Chung nosebleed, Rena dan Ara pingsan, Raven dan Vash muntah, Elesis dan Girl-chan sweatdrop, Eve hanya diam saja, sementara Ieyasu dan Cowboy malah main catur.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Vash: *geplak kepala Cowboy dan Ieyasu pake bazoka (?).* "Lo berdua malah main catur!"

Cowboy dan Ieyasu: *ngusap kepala masing-masing.*

Me: *sweatdrop.*

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

**FUCKER JOKER**

**Males Log in**  
**Truth For Ara: Apa Pandangan Loe ke Kakak Loe?**  
**Dare For Cowboy: Adu Makan Beling(?) Sama Si R!**  
**Truth For Elsword: Kalo Aisha Mati Lo apa?**  
**Dahan!**  
**R: Muka mu!**  
**Me: Kumaha Maneh we!**

"Aku nggak tau harus bilang apa!" jawab Els agak ragu.

"Dia tetap kakakku walaupun dia seperti itu!" kata Ara.

R datang dengan membawa sebakul beling. Mereka berdua pun melakukan lomba abstrak tersebut.

**-skip time-**

Keadaan setelah lomba abstrak itu? Cowboy muntah dan R masih baik-baik saja. Setelah selesai, R langsung meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**Dark-knight219**

**Loh kok pingsan? Ya sudahlah. Lanjut ke truth or dare selanjutnya.**

**Truth buat Rena(WS): kenapa senjatanya ganti dari panah ke crossbow?**

**Dare buat Raven(RF): gampar chung dong. *pake tangan nasod ya, biar ada gregetnya* **

**Truth buat Ara(SD): Bener gak sih ente punya hubungan yang kuat dengan Aren? *denger-denger doang***

**Dare buat Elsword(LK) dan Aisha(EM): jelasin dong cara bermain pocky game. *beserta prakteknya*. **

**Dare buat Add(MM): pake baju bang Haji Rhoma Irama 2 chapter kedepan.**

**Ya itu saja. **  
**Keterangan yang ada di dalam kurung. *bila gak tau*: WS(Wind Sneaker),RF(Reckless Fist),SD(Sakra Devanam),LK(Lord Knight),EM(Elemental Master),MM(Master Mind).**

"Aku takut ditendang Rena!" kata Girl-chan asal meluk orang. Alhasil, Vash yang dipeluk langsung kesal dan melempar Girl-chan keluar jendela. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Bukannya panah dan crossbow sama, ya?" tanya Rena. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Ara singkat.

Raven langsung menggampar Chung dengan tangan Nasod-nya yang berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran antara Raven, Chung, dan Ieyasu (Lho?). Add memakai baju bang Haji Rhoma Irama yang membuat Cowboy dan Vash muntah untuk kedua kalinya. Elsword dan Aisha mempraktekkan pocky game yang berakhir dengan Els yang dihajar oleh Aisha.

* * *

**Natsu Michaelis**

**Dare buat Author Baca semua Fanfic gue plus ripiw :v**

**awakaka Nice lah Buat Author oh ya GA ntu Grand Archer Job 2nd Rena**

**Dare buat Raven : Mahoan ama Add Job Master Mind**

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Silakan anda periksa dan terima kasih telah mengingatkanku tentang hal itu! Aku agak lupa karena jarang main Elsword!" kata Girl-chan.

Add menyeret Raven ke sebuah ruangan kosong dan melakukan 'itu' di sana. Chung, Cowboy, Ieyasu, dan Kiku (personifikasi Japan yang sengaja dipanggil Girl-chan ke sini karena ada adegan Yaoi) langsung merekam adegan Yaoi RavenxAdd dengan kamera masing-masing. Yang lainnya (min Girl-chan) hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Vash: "Sedikit sekali!"

Cowboy: "Kan BakAuthor udah bilang, lehernya lagi pegel!"

Ieyasu: "Review, ya?"


	7. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 6

Me: "Happy Birthday for me! Saya mengetik ini jauh hari dan di-update sekarang!"

Cowboy: "Lo ulang tahun ya, BakAuthor? Selamat aja, deh!"

Me: "Terima kasih dan kita langsung mulai aja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

Tambahan: Chara yang disebutkan di sini bukan milikku!

Catatan: Ada yang berminat memberikan Birthday Fic buat Author baru ini? Kalau bisa, fandomnya yang disukai Author, seperti Elsword, Basara, atau Hetalia. Tapi kalau nggak bisa, fandom apa aja juga nggak apa-apa!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 6 (Special Holiday in England for Girl-chan Birthday!)**

* * *

Special opening song from Girl-chan: Pub and Go!

_"Ore no namae wa Igirisu da._  
_ Seishiki meishou wa 'Gureeto Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku'._  
_ Ato de tesuto ni dasu kara na!"_

_Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame. Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo_  
_ "Kasa wo sasanai" Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi_

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabu 'tte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu!_  
_ Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete_  
_ Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~!_  
_ Ware wa yuku~!_

_"Omae ni deatte yokatta...Tte, kore, hiniku dakara na!_  
_ Asoko no kabe ni kao ga ukanderu zo!_  
_ Omokaji ippaaai! (Omokaji ipaaai!)_  
_ Soshite majyutsu wa shiro ka, kuro ka (ohooooi..., ho,ho,ho,ho...)_  
_ Kohii yori, mochiron koucha._  
_ Atsu! atsu- atsu- atsuu- ah..._  
_ Miruku wa saki ni irete oke yo..."_

_Suwaruto shinu ze〜 Bazubiizu chea. Jigoku e masshigura_  
_ Bazubii, Bazubii_  
_ Atsumare min'na, yunikoon, pikushii_  
_ Panjandoramu de, rettsugou, senjou_

_"Omaera ikuzo!_  
_ Ikuzo? Ikuzo!"_

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu!_  
_ Nomeba wakaru sa~, Wakaru sa nomeba~_  
_ Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~!_  
_ Ware wa yuku~!_

_A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra... "Zenryoku de norou zo!"_  
_ A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra... "Joou-heika, banzaaai!"_

_ Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu!_  
_ Kiraina aitsu ni, noroi wo kakete_  
_ Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~!_  
_ Ware wa yuku~!_

_(A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra...)_  
_ (A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra...)_

_baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka,_  
_ baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka,_

_ Amerika no, Bakaaaaa! (bakaaaaa!)_

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

Aku, Cowboy, dan Elgang sedang liburan di Inggris (Itu pun harus memaksa Arthur dengan Revolver Cowboy) dan kami menginap di rumah sang personifikasi England.

"Semuanya!" panggilku pada mereka. Semuanya langsung berkumpul.

Aku memeriksa tumpukan surat yang sengaja kubawa dan membaca salah satunya.

**Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN**

**Truth For Raven: Alex Tu sapa lo sih?**  
**Dare For Raven: Nari Streptease!**  
**Truth For Chung: Pandangan lo ke Eve gimana?**  
**Dare For Chung: Pake baju China (Wang Yao)!**

"Musuh!" jawab Raven singkat. Dia kayaknya masih trauma kali dengan masa lalunya?

"Dia gadis yang menarik!" kata Chung sambil memakai baju China.

Tiba-tiba, pintu didobrak dan personifikasi Russia, Ivan, memasuki ruangan dan menggendong Chung keluar ruangan. Dia kira Chung itu Yao apa? Aku dan Cowboy hanya sweatdrop melihatnya, sementara anggota Elgang yang lain (min Raven yang lagi melakukan Dare-nya) hanya memasang wajah bingung.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Chung: "Kenapa gue harus dibawa pergi sama makhluk kelewat mancung itu?!" *nunjuk Ivan dengan Destroyer.*

Me: "Lagian lo sama Yao kan sama-sama dikira perempuan sama semua orang dan sebaiknya lo hati-hati sama Ivan! Dia udah siap buat bunuh lo, tuh!"

Ivan: "Kolkolkolkol!" *ngeluarin dark aura dan pipa.*

Chung: *kabur.*

Me: *sweatdrop.*

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

Aku pun membaca surat selanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan kejadian barusan.

**Natsu Michaelis**

**Dare buat Raven job (RF) And Add Job (MM) Rebutan Chung Job Iron Paladin 2 chapter plus kata2 orang Yg lg terkena cinta Segitiga**

**Dare buat Elsword : Cium Rena And Ara di Depan Aisha**

**Dare buat Elesis : Meluk add dan Nyatakan Perasaan mu dgn romantis**

**Last Dare buat Eve and Rena : Goyang Ngebor ala Inul Daratista dan Rena nyanyi Dangdut basing lagu nya :v**

Mereka pun melakukan Dare masing-masing. Raven dan Add sedang memperebutkan Chung (yang telah lepas dari Ivan) yang membuatku Deja vu dengan kejadian Turkey dan Greece memperebutkan Japan. Elsword mencium Rena dan Ara yang berakhir dengan dihajar Aisha. Elesis memeluk Add dan menyatakan perasaannya. Sementara Eve dan Rena goyang ngebor dan nyanyi lagu dangdut. Sumpah, kejadian barusan membuat Cowboy dan Arthur (yang aku nggak tau sejak kapan dia datang) muntah di tempat.

"Silakan diminum tehnya!" kata Arthur sambil menaruh 11 gelas teh di atas meja. Kami langsung mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminumnya. Aku pun membaca surat berikutnya sambil meminum tehku.

**ryeid**

**Boleh ngasih Truth/Dare? Kalo gak ya udah...**  
** Truth : **  
** Chung : Kalau misalkan Hamel ga diserang demon, kamu bakal tetep bertualang ke seluruh Elrios ga?**  
** Elesis : Kamu tuh cuma brothercomplex atau suka sama adikmu sih?**  
** Dare :**  
** Semua anggota Elgang : Coba main petak umpet, kelereng, benteng-bentengan, kucing-kucingan, kucing buta XDDD**  
** segitu aja kayaknya, maaf yang terakhir agak ngaco XDDD**

"Arthur!" panggilku pada Arthur. Dia mendekatiku dan aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Cowboy: "Lo ngomongin apaan bareng Arthur?"

Me: "Apa aja boleh! Oh iya Ryeid, anda juga suka Turkey? Kalau begitu sama dong!"

Arthur dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Begini nih kalau ketemu dengan sesama penyuka Turkey!")

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

"Aku masih mau melakukannya!" jawab Chung singkat.

"Aku hanya sayang pada adikku!" kata Elesis.

"Kalau mau ngelakuin Dare itu, lebih baik ke halaman belakang saja!" saran Arthur.

Kami pun ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kirkland. Para Elgang melakukan Dare mereka. Melihat mereka bermain serasa kayak kembali ke masa kecil saja!

Setelah itu, aku membaca surat berikutnya.

**KILL ME**

**Males log in Maen di warnet? Sama dong!**  
** Oke ToDnya**  
** Truth For Raven: Alex tu sapa lo sih?**  
** Dare For Raven: Adu panco ma Elsword.**  
** Truth For Eve: Nama asli lo siapa?**  
** Dare For Eve: cium Chung di bibir!**  
** Dah segitu billing mo habis dadah**  
** -Dark-**

"Musuh lah, masa teman?" jawab Raven. Kami hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Itu rahasia!" kata Eve singkat. Kemudian dia mencium Chung dan dipotret oleh Add.

Raven dan Elsword adu panco dan tidak ada yang menang karena Cowboy tidak sengaja menimpa tangan mereka dengan unicorn milik Arthur dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran antara keempat orang tersebut.

Sementara kejar-kejaran berlangsung, aku membaca surat berikutnya.

**Freezing Lion Spirit**

**STRAIGHT TO THE POINT.**  
** T untuk Aisha:Kalau Elsword di bunuh,apa perasaankamu?**  
** T Untuk Ara:Mana yang anda Selamatkan jika Rumah Elgang di bakar:Aren,Add Or Diri sendiri?**  
** D Untuk Elsword:Kawin dengan Aisha dan Mempunyai Anak selama 2 Chapter mendatang.**  
** D Untuk Chung:Cium Eve selama 5 menit.**  
** D untuk Eve:Jangan Tampar Chung selama Menciummu.**

"Oke! Itu agak gila!" komentarku.

"Nggak karuan!" jawab Aisha.

"Tidak ada yang lain pilihannya?" tanya Ara. Para Elgang (min Els dan Raven) hanya menggeleng.

"Yang minta Dare kawin di luar fic ini saja!" saran Cowboy.

"Ide yang bagus!" Aku menyetujui saran OC-ku itu.

Para cewek mengikat tangan Eve agar dia tidak menampar Chung, sementara para cowok menghitung waktunya. Dare ini terlalu abstrak sampai Arthur dan Cowboy muntah lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku pun membaca surat berikutnya untuk mencegah sweatdrop akutku.

**SoullessQueen**

**Hai thor, saya balik lagi 'w')/**  
** BTW mau nitip dare dong buat Eve beserta kaum nasodnya.. Jadi saya namain ini "dare paket nasod"... krik krik krik.**  
** Oiye, langsung aja :v**  
** D buat Eve : Minum bensin oplosan selama 2 chap ye :v**  
** D buat Ferdinand : Joget goyang gayung (masih jaman?) bareng Ignis & Glaive**  
** D buat Oberon : Kawin sana sama ophelia :3**  
** D buat Ophelia : Harus terima dikawinin oberon, perintahku absolut. /dihajar/**  
** D buat Raven : Gantiin andhika di kangen band gih '-')/**  
** D buat Add : Gombalin Eve ya please *masangMukaMelas* /jijik**  
** D buat... /kepanjangan woy/**  
** Okay "Dare Paket Nasodnya" udahan ye? Iye, sekian dan terima kasih thor *bows***

"Panjang dan Aneh!" komentar Cowboy.

"Aku nggak yakin apa ini bisa dilakukan!" kataku agak ragu.

Akhirnya, para 'Nasod' yang di-Dare melakukan Dare mereka masing-masing. Aku tak bisa menggambarkannya karena Dare mereka terlalu abstrak.

* * *

Special Closing Song from Girl-chan: Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

_Nanatsu no umi wa niwa to ryakudatsu_  
_ Indo, HonKon, bessou chi keiei_  
_ (Fyu~.) Koucha umaina!_

_ Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze_  
_ Sumaato sa ga daiji_  
_ Yoyuu misete_  
_ From the cradle to the grave!_

_ Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei,_  
_ Noroi, yuurei, mahou_  
_ Hiniku demo tashinami nagara_  
_ Waratte, waratte, susume!_

_ Nanatsu no hoshi wo yomi toite_  
_ Asu wo uranae_  
_ Karee, chuuka, bessou no meshi_  
_ Miito pai, umaize!_

_ Yabansa ni wa he-ki-e-ki_  
_ Manaa to dentou to_  
_ Wuitto mo iina_  
_ No pain, no gain!_  
_ Orders are orders!_

_ Shinjiteru sousa! Choujyou genshou!_  
_ bazubiizu cheaa, yogen..._  
_ Inishie no mamono shoukan!_  
_ Saishuu-heiki, ideyo!_

_"Soshoku wa shinshi no tashinami nandayo._  
_ Monku ga aru nara katte ni supaisu tsukae!_  
_ Mazuitte iu na! Ano roosuto biifu datte igirisu ryouri dazo!_  
_ Afutannuun tee wa saikou!_  
_ Chinami ni ren-nyuu wo ireru no ga guntaishiki da!... Yo na?"_

_ All's well that ends well! Sousa!_  
_ Kateba kangun_  
_ Make nante mitomenai!_  
_ Hiniku demo tashinami nagara_  
_ Waratte, waratte, susume-!_

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Elgang: "Happy Birthday, Girl-chan!"

Me: "Terima kasih atas ucapannya!"

Arthur: "Gue mau protes! Masa tempat liburannya di Negara gue?"

Me: "Problem?"

Arthur: *diam.*

Me: "Review, please?"


End file.
